Cumulative Costs/Builder Base
Summary The goal of this page will be to enumerate the total costs in time, , Gems, and real world money to upgrade everything in the game at each Builder Hall level. In order to do this, some assumptions will have to be made: #The cost of gems will be calculated in U.S. dollars using the normal pricing without buying during a sale, but is always calculated at the rate of 14,000 gems per 99.99 dollars, rounded up to the nearest cent. This is because it's assumed that you're buying large amounts of gems. For example, the cost of buying 6,500 gems is considered as USD 46.43, rather than buying a box of gems with USD 49.99. The actual cost will be slightly higher because you'll have some left if you buy large amounts of chests of gems. #The cost of resources will be calculated using the most economical means possible. That means, 5,000,000 Builder Gold or Builder Elixir for 3,333 gems, rounded up to the nearest integer. Again, since it's assumed that you're buying large amounts of resources, this rate is always used. For example, the cost of buying 1,000,000 Builder Gold is considered 667 gems rather than 1,200 gems. The actual cost will be higher since you can't buy all resources at the highest rate. In order to buy the largest amount of resources at the highest rate, you'll have to rush all resource storages to the maximum level as soon as possible. #The costs of removing Obstacles will be ignored. #The Buildings that already exist at the tutorial will be excluded from Builder Hall 1's costs. Also, since the tutorial can't be skipped, and due to the small amount of Builder Hall 1 contents, Builder Halls 1 and 2 will be merged. #Last Updated: The June 2019 "Builder Hall 9" Update. Calculators Buying Builder Gold or Builder Elixir with Gems Calculations on this page assume that you always buy large amounts of resources at the maximum rate, therefore the cost of buying 1,000,000 Builder Gold is considered 700 gems rather the output of this calculator (1,200 gems). Buying Time with Gems Buying Gems with $USD Calculations on this page assume that you always buy large amounts of chests of gems, therefore the cost of buying 6,500 gems is considered USD 46.43 rather the output of this calculator (USD 49.99 by buying a box of gems). Builder Gold Costs (excluding walls) This information is based on the number available to build and maximum level of each structure at each Builder Hall level. Walls have been separated from buildings because they are so expensive they distort the stats, and now that they can be upgraded with either resource at higher levels it makes sense to treat them separately. See the individual pages for a cost break down. Builder Elixir Costs (excluding walls) This information is based on the number available to build and max level of each troop/hero/structure at each Builder Hall level. See the individual pages for a cost break down. Walls Walls can be upgraded to level 7 or higher with either Builder Gold or Builder Elixir, but the cost of either resource is the same. Time Costs The calculations for time costs are somewhat different. You can't simply add up all the times and calculate the gem cost. Since you can't buy extra time, that means the gem cost for each individual upgrade must be calculated and then summed together. This will cause the gem cost to be more expensive then simply putting the times into the time to gem calculator would indicate. Master Builder Time Star Laboratory Research Time Miscellaneous Decorations The cost to buy decorations are listed here, assuming that all decorations are bought. However, they aren't considered in the grand total. Daily Discounts and Special Packs If you decide to gem everything, then buying Daily Discounts from the Trader and the various special packs will save some money. Again, they aren't considered in the grand total. Totals Cost Totals Category:Builder Base